Show Me
by Eternal Love Song
Summary: Loki and Darcy play a little game. They are both pleased with the results. [PWP, Established relationship]


Darcy was sore. Her knees were beginning to hurt after so much time kneeling, she was cold, her hands were tied behind her back, and her body was utterly screaming for attention. She had no idea how long Loki had left her here. He'd spent the entire morning teasing her, but had left her blindfolded, on her knees, in her nightgown. She had no idea how long it had been. It was entirely possible that Darcy was just really impatient, but waiting was always the worst torture and Loki knew that.

She could hear when the door opened and he walked into the room. Her body tensed in anticipation, her posture straightening out as she held her breath. She wanted to see him. She wanted his touch. "Loki," She whispered.

Loki slid his hand into her hair and she could feel his breath on her ear, his body pressing into hers. She shuddered, leaning further into him. "Have you been good for me, Darcy?" He whispered to her.

"Of course," She answered. His hands brushed over her body, caressing her face and down to her hardened nipples, the thin fabric of her silk nightgown rubbing against her. She was aching for him and his teasing would be the end of her.

"Good girl," He told her. He slowly began dragging his fingers along her thighs until finally tracing a finger along her dripping pussy. He made a small sound of approval at her wetness, flicking her clit lightly and making cry out.

"Loki." Her voice was a near whine as she spread her thighs wider, trying to press closer to his hand. He cupped her pussy, rubbing his palm against her before sliding a finger inside her. She moaned, squirming against him and trying in vain to free her hands, wanting desperately to touch him. He laughed at her desperation, taking her face in one hand and turning it so that he could capture her lips. It was soft and sloppy as she moaned and panted into his mouth.

Loki untied her hands and she tried to reach for him immediately. Loki chuckled as pulled away, and Darcy whimpered when his hands left her. He pressed a kiss against her forehead and said, "Show me, Love. Show me what you want me to do to you."

Her pussy was hot and dripping wet, calling for attention. Now that he was no longer touching her, she felt surprisingly vulnerable without her sight. She tried to listen for him, but Loki could be surprisingly quiet when he chose to be. She reached out for him and he took mercy on her by reaching back, lifting her hand to his lips and kissing it. He pressed forward into the back of her body, sliding his hands down her curves until he reaches the bottom of her nightgown, then he slowly raised it up and over her head.

"Show me what you want," He tells her again as he moved away.

"It's not fair of you to make me do all the work," Darcy told him. She was a little breathless and a little pouty. Loki didn't take pity on her again. She shivered slightly as she felt the coldness of the room on her bare skin.

Darcy slid her hands down to her breast, partially enjoying the feeling of caressing her own skin and partially wanting to entice him. She tried to ignore the insistent feeling between her thighs as she brushed her thumbs over her nipples. "Come on, Loki. Don't make me beg for it."

"But you beg so prettily," Loki answered.

Darcy turned to face his voice, holding her breast together as she stuck out her tongue far enough to drag it over her nipples. It was more to entice Loki than herself. Even though she couldn't see his reactions, she enjoyed the thought of him avidly watching her. Wanting to see where her hands would go next. He gently took her breast in hand, pinching her nipples and causing her to suck in a deep breath. She was wet and needy. She parted her thighs, stroking herself slowly at first, then stroking her clit.

"This," She said breathlessly as she stroked herself slowly. "I want this. I want your lips. I want everything, Loki."

"Show me," He said again, pressing his lips to her ear. He dragged his tongue along the shell of her ear and whispered, "Show me everything."

Darcy spread her thighs wider, feeling exposed and excited. She used her other hand to pump her fingers in and out of herself, rocking her hips with the motion and panting heavily as she continued to rub her clit. She almost forgot about Loki as she got closer, her movements before faster and more intense. She moaned out long and loud as her release hit, the warmth and wetness pouring on her hands. She stroked herself through her orgasm until she was too sensitive to continue.

She let out a shaky breath and Loki kissed her right after. She had barely caught her breath and his kiss used up the little she'd regained. She was gasping when he moved away from her. "Oh, Darcy." He moaned, kissing along her neck and to her breast. "I am going to make you scream."

Loki pushed her thighs apart and immediately began lapping at her sensitive clit. Her screams came readily. She grabbed his hair, pulling him closer as she threw back her head. She was so sensitive that it verged on pain, and she pulled him closer at the same time that she tried to push him away. His tongued flicked over her mound mercilessly before diving into her. Darcy was a puddle of pleasure in his hands, nearly sobbing with need. Loki didn't drag out it out long before allowing her release, and a high pitched cry escaped her lips.

He allowed her a few minutes to catch her breath and she lay panting on the floor. He stroked her face gently, kissing her cheek and forehead. "How do you want me?" He asked her.

"Now." Darcy answered.

Loki chuckled. "As you wish," He told her. She felt his hands moving up her thighs and his hard length pressed against her pussy. A wave of anticipation swept over her before he slowly began to push into her. She moaned out his name as he filled her, feeling his body pressing down on her. She clenched around him and he groaned deeply. He breathed heavily on her neck, pausing once he was fully sheathed.

"Oh, Darcy," Loki moaned. He pulled out of her slowly, pushing back in hard. She wrapped her arms around his neck and held him close as he began to move faster, thrusting into her with notable force. He pounded into her and she met his thrust, holding her legs open as wide as she could and rocking toward him. She was open mouthed and moaning. Loki was panting as he thrust rapidly into her. She lost track of time as she felt herself falling, drowning in pleasure as another orgasm hit her.

He pulled her closer, thrusting just a little too hard, but the small amount of pain felt good. She shuddered at the feel of his breath on her neck, her body pressing against hers and the sweat that had begun to bead on their skin. His hands were tight on her hips as he growled out, "Tell me you're mine!"

"I'm yours!" She answered immediately. It had been true for a long time, and he knew that, but he enjoyed hearing and she enjoyed telling him.

"Again," He commanded. He was close, she could hear it in his voice.

"I'm yours," She repeated. "You're mine. I love you so so much Loki." She repeated it over and over, loving it more each time. He bit her neck as he came and she gasped, clenching around him and drawing out a moan.

Loki pulled the blindfold from her eyes as they caught their breath. Darcy allowed her body to slump back onto the floor and Loki carefully lowered his body to hers. "I love you, to." He said to her. Darcy smiled at him, content to be in his arms as she came down from her high.


End file.
